Sadie
Sadie (サディ, Sadi), or in Japanese she prefers to be called as Sadie-chan (サディちゃん, Sadi-chan) is a Chief Guard of Impel Down. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Yuka Koyama (Japanese) Sadie has long unkempt orange hair and bangs that covers her eyes. She resembles a dominatrix in design. Her birthday is March 5. The Young Past Days As a child, she wore a black headband and dress. She also had black shoes, and hair that covered her eyes. She is depicted as standing next to a small make-shift grave, mourning over a hamster. During the Timeskips She dresses in a very skimpy red (hot pink in the anime) devil-themed outfit. Her outfit covers only the top half of her exposed breasts with laces that hang down that are also featured around her waist. She has long sleeves that slope into stylized rips. She has a yellow ring on the center of her stomach connecting one strap from above and two from below. Around her neck, she wears a scarf-like cape that is white on the outside and pale pink on the inside. She wears candle-shaped earrings and high-heeled shoes that come to a curved tip decorated with spikes. She carries around a pitchfork and wears a headpiece that resembles horns. Gallery Personality Sadie is a sadistic person who enjoys bringing pain and torture to others, including Navy allies, and can not seem to get enough of their screams, getting sexually excited hearing them. Her over the top reactions and flamboyance cause her to be more of a comical character rather than a sexual one. She also seems to have extreme pride in the virtually perfect defenses of Impel Down, and refuses the assistance offered by the Marines. She also tends to put "mmmmm--!?" in the middle of her sentences, and in Japanese, insists on being addressed as "Sadie-chan", much as a dominatrix would insist on being addressed as "Mistress". Relationships Friends/Allies *Navy *World Government *Impel Down Staff **Magellan Family Neutral *Navy *Jailer Beasts **Minotaurus **Minorhinoceros **Minokoala **Minozebra **Minochihuahua Rivals Enemies *Buggy *Galdino *Bentham *Ivankov Emporio *Jimbei *Crocodile *Luffy D. Monkey *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall Abilities and Powers Sadie is a chief guard of Impel Down with some authority over lower ranking subordinates. Being in command over the Four Jailer Beasts, she is considered "stronger than four of them combined", much that they cower in fear whenever the sadist gets angry. During her fight with Ivankov, she was shown to have amazing evasive abilities and was able to keep up with the queer's speed. Weapons The pitchfork she carries around conceals a custom-designed whip which she can use adeptly. With it, she took out a section of the thick stone bridge over the Pool of Blood during Luffy's and Iva's mass breakout. Attacks * Manifesto of Excitement - Red Viper Whip (興奮の檄: 赤魔鞭, Kōfun no Geki: Akamamuchi): Sadie whips at her opponents with her pitchfork-concealed whip. This attack is strong enough to smash the stone bridge in Impel Down's Level Four. Its name is a pun on Akamamushi, meaning Red Viper. History Past During her childhood, she appeared to have a pet that she was very fond of but sadly died for unknown reasons. The death of her pet seemed to have effected her quite emotionally at the time. She then buried it and gave it a proper funeral. Synopsis Impel Down Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Impel Down Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Impel Down Category:Impel Down Staff Category:Polearm Wielders